You are not a monster
by PockyGame
Summary: —No eres un monstruo.—P-Pero ellos dijeron.—Tu eres Inuyasha, mi hijo.—Fue su simple respuesta mientras limpiaba el empapado rostro de su pequeño.


_**Ohayo minna-san! Aquí una historia algo triste que surgió de un pensamiento que tuve, iba de algo como:... "Pobre Izayoi, no imagino como seria su vida luego de la muerte de Inu no." y pues... Si me la**_

_**imagine y este es el resultado, pequeños fragmentos de la vida de Izayoi y el pequeño Inuyasha, espero disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>Observó a lo lejos como su hijo corría de aquí para allá, sonrió, dentro del palacio no poseía la libertad de expresión que aquí demostraba con tanta alegría, limpió con las largas mangas de su kimono las lágrimas que se resbalaba por su delicado rostro, el solo rememorar el cómo eran tratados ella y su pequeño la hacían sentir una profunda tristeza, miradas de desprecios, palabras de asco, malos rumores, todo lo posible para denigrarlos... Su anterior posición de princesa de nada le servía, había perdido su título desde el día en que huyó con Inuyasha en brazos mientras su amado luchaba con Lord Takemaru, otra lágrima se escapó sin su consentimiento, pero es que lo extrañaba tanto, sus torpes palabras de amor, sus apasionados besos…<p>

Sonrió al notar como el ambarino agitaba una de sus manos en su dirección, saludándole.

—¡Inuyasha, es hora de irnos!—Dijo en voz alta sabiendo que sería escuchada a pesar de que el peliplata se encontraba considerablemente lejos.

* * *

><p>Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la leve brisa que movía sus largos cabellos color ébano. Sonrió al notar como su pequeño ambarino corría en su dirección, al estar a su lado ella lo atrapó y lo colocó en su regazo observando así el agua frente a ellos en donde nadaban coloridos peces koi.<p>

—Okaasan.—Llamó distraídamente.

—Dime Inuyasha.

—¿Que significa hanyou?— Esa pregunta le heló la sangre a la pelinegra, con una de sus manos tomó con delicadeza el rostro de su hijo ladeándolo para así poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿De donde has sacado eso?—Preguntó preocupada.

—El señor Tomoya y el señor Hajimoto me han gritado _'¡Largo de aquí hanyou!_—Contestó engrosando la voz lo más que podía tratando de imitar la de aquellos hombres.—Les pregunté qué significaba pero pareció que solo los enoje más.—Prosiguió.—Así que... ¿O-Okaasan?... ¿Por qué lloras?—Preguntó con tono alarmado al ver como su madre mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las lágrimas bajaban sin cesar por su blanquecino rostro. Luchó un momento para zafarse del agarre de su madre, ya suelto se paró delante de ella y seco con su rostro con sus manos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras.—Es... ¿Es algo malo?—Preguntó levemente asustado, movió una de sus orejitas cuando su madre le sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

—Hanyou es algo hermoso.—Fue su única contestación antes de abrazar a su hijo quien se lo devolvió algo confundido por las reacciones de su madre.

* * *

><p>—Oí.—Dijo el pequeño acercándose a un par de niños.—¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?—Preguntó con inocencia y cierta esperanza.<p>

—¿Por qué jugaríamos con un hanyou?—Respondió uno de los niños observándole con asco. Mientras era despreciado sin saberlo, en la pequeña cabecita del medio demonio algo hacía 'click' quizás ellos podrían explicarle lo que significaba aquello.

—¿Hanyou? ¿Que es eso?—Preguntó ladeando su cabeza y agitando sus orejitas causando risa en los demás niños.

—Jaja, ni siquiera sabe lo que es.—Se mofo otro mientras lo señalaba.

—Te diré lo que es un hanyou.—Agregó de repente el mayor de ellos, se acercó al pequeño peliplata y lo observo con una sonrisa sardónica.—Un hanyou es el resultado del apareamiento entre un humano y un

asqueroso Youkai, los hanyou son bestias repugnantes que no tiene derecho siquiera a existir.— Dijo mientras se tomaba al niño de sus rojos ropajes, lo alzó en el aire para ponerlo a su altura, con gracia

noto como este pataleaba.—Y tu... Eres uno de ellos.—Agregó mientras tiraba con fuerza de una de sus orejitas causando que este gritara de dolor.

—¡Oí! ¡Suéltame por favor!—Rogó mientras tomaba la mano que lo mantenía suspendido en el aire.

—¡Estate quieto!—Gritó en respuesta al inquieto movimiento del medio demonio.—Necesitas una buena lección, un perro debe obedecer ante una orden.—Dijo de forma asesina.—Oí, Hiroshi, tráeme eso.—Ordeno mientras que con su otra mano señalaba en dirección a una fogata donde allí se

encontraba una vara de metal.

—Hai, Yuno.— Respondió el susodicho, corrió y envuelto en un trozo de tela trajo consigo la pieza que se encontraba al rojo vivo.

—Márcalo, en la oreja.—Ordenó firmemente mientras observaba divertido la expresión asustada del ambarino que se revolvía con aún más fuerza intentando soltarse del firme agarre que mantenía Yuno sobre su haori. Con una sonrisa malévola el pequeño acerco aquella vara a las peludas orejas del niño.

—¡Suéltame!—Gritó desesperado el peliplata mientras alzaba una de sus manos y golpeó al chico y de paso rasgaba levemente la piel de su mejilla con su garras. Inmediatamente cayó al suelo observando con

asombro como el pelinegro lloraba en el suelo mientras era rodeado por sus amigos, él solo pudo observar sus garras, él había hecho eso, se sentía culpable, se levantó del suelo y se acercó al niño que lloraba

y jadeaba sin cesar.

—Yuno, yo... Lo sie...— Trataba de decir cuando este al notar su presencia lo observó con miedo y lo señaló mientras retrocedía.

—¡Monstruo! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!—Gritó enfurecido, tal alboroto causó que los mayores se acercaran. Y Yamato, el padre de Yuno se acercó velozmente a socorrer a su hijo, observó su mejilla lastimada e inmediatamente se acercó al pequeño, segundos después se escuchó el sonido de una bofetada y el de un cuerpo impactar contra el suelo.

—¡Demonio! ¡Eso es lo que eres!—Grito dispuesto a darle una segunda bofetada, alzó su mano nuevamente y observó cómo el niño se cubría con sus brazos, su mano comenzó a descender, pero abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver como su mano impactaba en el rostro de una mujer... De Izayoi.—Tu... Largo, tu hijo debe aprender.—Siseo sin una pizca de culpa, la pelinegra no se movió un centímetro de su lugar.—Entonces sufre tu las consecuencias.—Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de comenzar a golpear sin cesar el delicado rostro de la mujer quien no emitía siquiera un gemido o protesta... En el pueblo sólo podía oírse el sonido de golpes y el llanto de un niño que era fuertemente agarrado por su madre. Luego de que una de las antiguas amigas de la mujer se apiadase de ella y detuviera los furiosos golpes del hombre,

los aldeanos se dispersaron dejando a una pelinegra malherida junto a su hijo quien no dejaba de llorar y de abrazar a su madre.

—Debes irte... Este lugar ya no es seguro para ti ni para... Tu hijo.—Lo murmuró aquella mujer antes de levantarse y alejarse del lugar.

* * *

><p>—Lo siento, lo siento, lo sie-siento okaasan.—Gimoteó el peliplata mientras ayudaba a su madre a curar de sus heridas.<p>

—No tienes porque disculparte.—Murmuró en respuesta besando la frente

de su pequeño.—Se que nunca lo harias a propósito.—Siguió mientras lo abraza a contra su pecho.

—Soy un monstruo.—Susurró él. Con delicadeza tomó su rostro y observó con ternura sus cristalinos ojos.

—No eres un monstruo, eres Inuyasha, mi hijo.— Respondió peinando con sus dedos su blanca cabellera, evitando tocar sus delicadas orejas. Tras un par de minutos el pequeño se durmió entre sus brazos,

cansadamente recostó al niño a su lado y los arropó a ambos, mañana partirían lejos de la aldea, lejos de todos aquellas personas, había escuchado que en algún lugar había una isla, una isla donde humanos,

hanyou y Youkai convivían sin ningún conflicto. Sonrió, sería un buen lugar para su pequeño...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juro que estuve a punto de rendirme en cuanto a este one-shot cuando se me borro por accidente unas 5 veces (maldito celular, maldita tecnología que sobrepasa mis niveles de entendimiento) Pero bueno, se<strong>_

_**que es algo triste y... Violento, pero creo que asi eran las cosas antes no? Y también creo que una madre soportaría eso por un hijo... O no, no lo se, no soy madre aun.**_

_**Algunos significados. **_

—_**Oi: Se utiliza para llamar la atención, sería el equivalente a un '¡Oye!'**_

—_**Okaasan: Madre.**_

_**Y eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer!**_

_**Att: PockyGame**_


End file.
